I hate you so why do I love you
by Shinwa Naito
Summary: Chad and Ryan...They think they hate each other but maybe that hate is just hiding something else. Chyan YAY
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own High School musical...even though if I did...Yeah Chad and Ryan... yeah disapears into his own mind...umm anyway. Yeah Disney owns them not me. And Disney will never make them gay. So I guess me and a bunch of other people get the task of doing that.

This is my first High school musical fanfiction. So please...be gentle. Please review and don't flame me to much.

Enjoy

Chapter 1

The blonde boy and his twin sister walked through the hallway, his  
sister leading the way...like always. People seem to just jump out of her  
way when she walks by. She has a don't mess with me aura, or something.  
He could never figure out why. She was always sweet to him, but then  
again she was his sister. He looked over at his sister and smiled slightly.  
You can always tell when they walked by, their outfits stuck out like a  
sore thumb in a school full of people who didn't know how to dress.  
Today he was wearing a black and white button up shirt that clung  
slightly to his chest, and black pants but his favorite part was his hat. A  
striped black and white hat that perfectly matched the rest of his outfit.  
His sister was wearing her trademark pink outfit. A nice pink mini  
skirt and a white shirt under a pink over shirt. She looked amazing...like  
usual.

"Hey Shar, you ready for class?" The blonde boy asked airily, his mind  
in a completely other place. "We don't wanna be late, you know how Ms.  
Darbus can get"

"Yeah, we should probably hurry it up a little," Sharpay said as she  
walked up to her locker. "Hey Ryan, hang on to this for me," She hands her  
purse to her brother and looks into her locker first looking into the  
mirror. "Beautiful," She whispered to herself. She then proceeded to get her  
books out of her locker and looks over at Ryan. "You know Ry...you  
should carry a purse more often...it suits you." She laughs and walks away  
from her locker taking her purse back from her brother.

"Hey whats that suppose to mean." He asked her getting more defensive  
then he meant to. "Nevermind that, let's just get to class I don't  
wanna be late. He walks ahead of her thinking over what she said in his  
mind. (_Why would I look good with a purse...Maybe I'm reading to far into  
maybe it's just a joke_.) He turns around and waits for his sister by  
the classroo door. He was thinking so much about her comment that he  
didn't notice he walked so far ahead of her. (_Come on Shar. Hurry up you're  
going to be late_.)

"Hey look...if it isn't drama geek...Waiting for ice queen I presume?"  
The voice coming from Chad Danforth, the best friend of Troy  
Bulton, the schools golden boy.

"What's it to you?" Ryan asked without even glacing at the other boy.  
"Where is Troy...aren't you always following him around?" This time he  
glanced over at the other boy. Chad was wearing a tan shirt and a dark  
lose pair of jeans. His hair in it's normal everywhere afro...Ryan  
couldn't even describe it. Chad's dark skinned meshed perfectly with the tan  
shirt he was wearing. (_Well I guess me and Shar aren't the only ones who  
know how to dress._) He smiled to himself slightly then looked back at  
Chad who was wearing a deep glare. Ryan could almost feel the hatred  
emminating from Chad's body.

"Yeah, you're one to talk. Aren't you Sharpay's poodle?" Chad laughed  
as he walked into the classroom. He didn't know what it was but  
everytime he saw Ryan he had to pick on him. He couldn't help himself. Maybe  
it's because Ryan was so easy to pick on. Maybe because usually Ryan just  
takes it...He didn't know. He just knew he couldn't resist, but this  
time was different. Something must have been bothering the blonde boy.  
He was unusually defensive today. He never commented back. Chad didn't  
think Ryan was capable of a good comeback, but wow he was wrong. _(I  
wonder what's bothering the boy._) Chad didn't know why he was letting Ryan's  
mood effect him so much. Why should he care, as far as he's concerned  
Ryan is just the drama geek.

"Hey Chad...is something bothering you?" A voice from beside Chad  
asked, showing slight concern.

"Nah, it's nothing," Chad looked over to see his best friend Troy Bulton  
sitting in the seat beside him. "I'm just kind of out of it today,"  
Chad said smiling at his friend. He didn't know why but he always smiled  
when Troy was around. He didn't like thinking about it to much though.

"Okay bro...but you know if you need to talk about it...I'm always here.  
You can tell me anything, it comes with being my best friend," Troy  
punched him in the arm, giving Chad a huge smile.

"Yeah, I know, thanks Troy," Chad looked around the room, his smile fading  
as he saw that Sharpay and Ryan finally entered the room. His eye  
instantly glued to the attractive blonde boy. (_He looks really good  
today...even if he is being an ass.) _A Horrified look came over Chad's face, and he  
quickly looked away from Ryan. (_Where the hell did that thought come  
from...I hated him before I walked into class. I can't be._..) Afraid to  
finish the thought, he looks down and opens up his book, trying to take his  
mind off of Ryan.

"Hey sis, it's about time you got here...What took you so long?" Ryan  
asked as he took his seat at his desk. His mind still on his encouter  
with Chad...(_I really made him mad didn't I...Maybe I should  
apologize...Yeah, like somoene like him would listen to me anyway. He probably  
thinks he's to good for me...Which in all reality might be true_.) Ryan gets  
out his books, trying to find a way to take his mind off of Chad. (_Well  
I guess it confirms what I have been thinking since Freshmen year...I  
guess I am gay...but it's senior year now. Why did it take so long for  
me to crush on a boy. I haven't had a crush in so long, guy or girl, I was starting to worry. Now I guess I know though, I guess I'm  
gay...I wonder how Shar will take that.) _His eyes lightly run through the  
words on the page...Something about Shakespear. He wasn't actually paying  
attention to the words.

"Hello class, please take your seats." Ms Darbus instructed. "Today we  
will be learning about Shakespear. Who as you all know was an english  
writer." She continued on about Shakespear for a good 20 minutes before  
giving out an assignment "Okay class, I will see you tomorrow. Make sure  
you get your assignment done."

"God, I didn't think class would ever end," Chad said absent mindedly.  
"Shakespear., Chad laughs a little. "I could care less what a writer  
from way back when wrote. I mean yeah, I get he's important in things  
like...drama and english but how will that help me in life?" Chad watched  
his feet as he walked, Troy by his side listening to him and eyeing him  
carefully.

"Are you sure your okay man? You seem completely out of it today." Troy  
looked as his friend, a look of concern showed on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

The usual disclaimer. I don't own High School musical or any of the characters in it.

In my opinion Chapter 2 is better then chapter 1 but hey we'll let the reviewers decide on that.

Everyone who reviewed thank you.

Now Ladies and Gentleman...Chapter 2. enjoy

"Are you sure your ok man? You seem completely out of it today." Troy looked at his friend. A look of concern showed on his face.

Chapter 2

"I'm fine seriously Troy, You don't have to worry about me." Chad gave his friend a weak smile, knowing that Troy will probably see right through it. "Umm...I should get going...Tell coach I can't make basketball today. I'm not feeling to well. I think I'm just going to head home." Chad looked from Troy to his feet trying to hide his face from his friend so that Troy couldn't read him anymore. "Troy...I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what? You didn't so anything." Troy watched his friend closesly now knowing something wasn't right, but he didn't want to push the issue. He knew that would only make Chad angry. "Well...ok I'll tell coach you go home get some rest" Chad slowly starts to walk away when Troy grabs his shoulder. "And Chad...when you're ready to talk...I will be here. Remember that, you are my best friend I am always here for you." Troy let go of his friends shoulder smiling.

"I know" Chad looked back smiling at his friend. "But I promise...nothing is wrong. I'm just going to head home and get some rest I really need it. Tell coach I'm sorry I couldn't make it I promise to make up for it tomorrow." He left Troy and walked up tp his locker wondering what was wrong with him (Come on Chad pull yourself together...How can you pull yourself together when you can't figure out what is wrong with you. Talking to Troy might help though. But then again How can I talk to Troy if I have no idea what is wrong with me...or what to talk about.) He put his books away and closed his locker. "Hmm Well I guess I have nothing better to do then go home. Maybe a nap will help clear my mind." Chad turns around and slowly starts walking towards the school exit when he spots the blonde boy causing him all his trouble. "Well Drama Geek...we need to stop running into each other like this...People might start talking."

"Ha...yeah Chad...people are already talking. Talking about how ugly you are and how bad you dress" Ryan smiled and started walking away knowing the he got the last laugh in this time.

"Damn Drama Geek...two times in one day. I'm going to have to have a good day tomorrow to make up for that...And believe me you will go down." Chad glared as Ryan walked away" (I can't believe he got me twice today. I must be way off my game.) He walked out the doors of his school looking up into the sun. (Damn it's bright out here) He laughed a little letting off a little stress as he does it. (I really need to get home and rest, today is just now my day.)

Back in the school Ryan was walking down the hall a huge grin on his face. (Ha twice in one day...He's so cute when he's mad) He was walking down the hall happily and lost in thought when he ran into someone knocking them on the ground..."Shit watch where you going...I'm trying to walk here"

"Ryan don't be an ass and help me up." The blonde girl said from the floor. "And you're the one who bumped into me...What has you so happy?"

"Oh...Shit sorry Sharpay" Ryan sayed while helping his twin sister up off the floor. "Nothing just a unusually good day for me. I think I will finally get some respect from at least one of the jocks of this school."

"Oh...and how did you pull that one off?" A stunned Shapay asked while dusting herself off and straightneing her skirt and shirt. "And what jock might this be?"

"Ahh well you know what jock it is...the one who always has to pick on me...EVERYTIME he see's me." Ryan said with a look of disgust...but at the same time amusement on his face. "Yeah Chad decided he wanted to pick on me some more today. I turned both of his insults back at him so now he will either leave me alone or go at me even harder"...Ryan smiled inside at the slight inuendo in that last sentence.

"You know with your luck he is just going to start picking on you more. You probably just made it worse for yourself...You realize this right." Sharpay said with the smirk that said she knew she was right...She always knows she's right...Even when she is wrong, she is right.

"Yeah I know Shar, way to spoil my mood" Ryan whined slightly. "Well anyway shall we get to drama then?" Ryan asked his sister knowing that the answwer would be yes. Drama was his favorite thing at school. It was what he was good it. He loved every minute of it. Even if he was always second fiddle to Sharpay. It was more because Sharpay had the demanding aura that he didn't have, but he knew he was more talented then her. Yeah she could sing and act but in his opinion his voice and acting was much better. He would never voice that opinion out loud though...for the fear of Sharpay neutering him.

"Yeah we should go...As Ms Darbus states often...The Theater waits for no one" sharpay said in her best Darbus impression, which made Ryan laugh. She smiled at her brother, happy that he was in a good mood. "Well let's go then...shall we?" Sharpay started walking to the auditorium, Ryan following slightly behind her like always. She loved her brother she just wished he would become his own person and stop following in her footsteps...literally.

Chad got into his car and sighed. (Today has been a long day, time to get home and rest. I probably couldn't have handled basketball today anyway, even if I did try.) He turned the car on and messed with the radio a little and stopped when he heard his favorite song on the radio he turned it up an sang loudly. "I don't dance, I know you can, not a chance, no, If I can do this well you can do that, but I don't dance, HIT IT OUT OF THE PARK" He sung loudly a huge grin on his face. (There is just something about that song, it just automatically puts me into a good mood.) he thought to himself as he pulled into his driveway and got out of the car. Looking up at the place he calls home. A small ranchstyle house with just him and his mom. He walks inside knowing his mother was at work right now. "Ahh home alone"

"No you're not" A voice from the kitchen stated. "What are you doing home so early?" Chads mom came out of the kitchen looking at her son quizacally.

"Umm...I'm not feeling to well so I decided to come home a little early. I made it through all of school, but Basketball practice probably would not have been good for me." Chad said giving his mom the exact same expression she was giving him. You could definatley tell they were related. "What are you doing home so early?"

"The office didn't need me so they let me go home early." Chads mom replied looking her son up and down. "So how are you feeling now? Maybe you should go lie down?"

"Actually I am feeling a little better now, but I think I am going to lay down. I need the rest. I'll talk to you later mom" He smiled at his mom and walked into his room kicking some clothes that were on the floor out of his way.(Note to self...tomorrow clean my room) He laughed slightly and fell onto his bed. Thoughts from early today filling his head...thoughts mainly about Ryan.


	3. Chapter 3

Same disclaimer as always lol. I do not own High Shcool musical or the cast...sadly.

I want to thank everyone who has read it so dar. And my friend who edits all my stuff to make sure the grammar and everything doesn't suck to bad lol. The parenthesis are thoughts. I have to use notepad and Italicising is a pain in the but on that so sorry about that.

Thenk you everyone that reviewd and now lets get on with the show...ladies and gentlemen...Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"CHAD! Chad honey, wake up," Chad's mom was pounding on his door trying to wake him up, slightly irritated that he locked it. "Chad, get your ass up and come into the living room...now!."

"Uhh...What's going on?" Chad asked to himself as he groggily got around. "What time is it anyway?" He looked across his room at the clock on his desk. It was only 9 at night. He must have aken a longer nap then he planned.

"CHAD!" His mom yelled again a sound of strain in her voice. "Coming mom," Chad yelled as he walked out of his room. (I wonder what's going on) He wonders as he walks into the living room and notices the TV is on..."What's going on?"

"...There has been a car accident tonight. Concerning 2 of your fellow classmates" Chad's mom said with a sad look on her face … according to the news one of them is in critical condition and might not make it."

"What...who...where...when?" Chad asked a concerned look on his face. "Was it any of my friends?"

"Not that I know of...it was The Evans I believe...Ryan and Sharpay?" Chad's mom looked at him questionly. "Did you know them?"

"...Yeah I knew them I never really talked to them...what one is in critical condition?" Chad's throat tightened as he asked...he may not have liked Sharpay but if she died...the school wouldn't be right. She leads our school even if it is with an iron fist, and a bitchy attitude. And if it was Ryan... a tear started falling from his eye...It couldn't be Ryan...could it?

"The girl...her name was Sharpay...according to the news she is still alive... but she is barely hanging on." Chad's mom looked at her son, and saw a sad expression on her son. She knew something was wrong with him. He told her he never talked to either of them or anything, but the face he was making right now said otherwise. He looked extremely worried.

"She is still alive though right? ...I mean the doctors...they can save her?" The thought of what would happen if Sharpay died struck him...Ryan wouldn't be Ryan. The same...drama geek he picked on daily. If she survived and got well he would slowly become his old self again...Goofy hats and all.

"Honey...do you wanna talk about this I mean...they were your classmates...?" Chad's mom asked worried about her son. "Maybe you wanna call Troy and talk to him about it?"

"Yeah mom...I'm going to call Troy, I think. Maybe I'll have him help me come up with something to send to Sharpay. I mean at school she's kind of a bitch...but she doesn't deserve this and either does Ryan. He's probably worried sick about her. Actually now that I think about it he's probably in the bed next to her, but still very worried about her. Since I'm guessing he isn't in critical condition...Thank god." Chad said quickly as he raced to get his breath even. (I hope Ryan's okay...and I hope Sharpay's okay...for Ryan's sake.) Chad walked down the hallway and back into his room never taking his eyes off the ground. He walked over to where the phone was sitting on his desk and dialed Troy's number. (What do these thoughts mean? Why am I so worried about Ryan?)

"Hello?" Troy answered on the other line. "Chad, is that you?" Troy also sounded extremely depressed.

"Troy...did you hear...about the Evans twins?" Chad asked his voice showing his concern even if he tried to hide it his voice would have betrayed him.

"Yeah, I am watching the news right now...Do you think she'll be okay? I mean I never liked Sharpay, but I am almost tempted to go to the hospital right now to make sure everything is okay."

"Yeah...Troy...if you do come pick me up. I wanna check on them too," Chad looked down at the clock it now said 9:30...He's been awake for a half hour and it seemed like he just woke up.

"Will do man. I think I am going to. I will be at your house in 10 minutes...be ready." With that Troy hung up the phone and all Chad heard on the other line was a dial tone.

Chad looked around his room and decided to change into something a little nicer then what he was wearing. (God, I know she's a pain but how could this happen. She doesn't deserve this and neither does Ryan... Please God, help her...help both of them get through this.) He sat down on his bed and for the first time in what seemed like years he cried. (Why am I crying...?)

"Chad, Troy's here," His mom yelled from the living room. She was still watching the TV and seeing if anything else happened since then.

"Okay, I'll be right out." He wiped his eyes with his sleeve and stood up and looked at himself in the mirror. "Everything is going to be okay. She'll make it, Ryan will still be Ryan, and East High will be the same as it always was." He walked out of his room shutting off his light and saw Troy at the door. A sullen look on his face, he walked to Troy gave him a small hug and walked out the door. Troy following behing him "I'll be home later tonight mom."

"Are you okay man?" Troy asked for the third time that day...as they got into his car.

"I don't know, Troy...I mean I may not actually like Sharpay... but she is a major part of our school...you know?" Chad glanced at his friend. "I just don't think East High will be the same without her. I hope she makes it through this...And if she dies...What about Ryan?"

"Yeah, that was my thought. He's so connected to his sister, I feel so bad for him right now. He's probably in the bed next to her wishing he could be standing next to her and holding her hand through all of this. It just doesn't seem fair to him...I mean Sharpay might have always been a bitch...but I like Ryan, he was always a nice guy...a wee bit flamboyant yes, but extremely nice none the less." Troy looked Chad over a worried look on his face. He knew his friend wasn't telling him everything. Troy thought he knew what was going on...but he wondered if Chad knew.

"Yeah, he is a nice guy." A small smile crossed Chad's lips and quickly vanished as they reached the hospital parking lot. "Do you think they will let us see them?"

"I don't know," Troy said honestly. "My thought is...how much of East High is probably here?"

"I don't have a clue." Chad was wondering the same question but didn't ask it for some reason. He walked into the automatic doors of the hospital and looked around...The lobby was full of students. Chad saw Gabriella, Taylor, Kelsie, Jason, Zeke and a few other people he didn't recognize. "Wow...more people then I thought would be here." Chad walked up to Gabriella and gave her a hug a tear falling down her cheek. Her and Ryan were always really close.

"...Hey everyone..." Troy said as he entered the doors. "I didn't expect to see so many people here."

"How could you not expect us here, Troy?" Gabrielle asked him with a monotone voice. "Sharpay is a major part of our school...like her or not she is important to all of us." Gabriella looked down as a tear started running down her cheek.

"Has anyone gone to see them yet?" Chad asked looking around the room...everyone of the people in that room nodded their heads no..."Did you ask to see them?" The same response came from everyone. Chad got slightly irritated..."Why the hell didn't you ask to see them? I mean, seriously, they are your school mates and you are here anyway." Chad walked up to the reception desk and asked if he could see the Evan twins. The receptionist said the it would be fine and that they should go three at a time to make sure it doesn't get over crowded. Chad found out where their room was, and went in with Gabriella and Troy.


	4. Chapter 4

Same Disclaimer as always.

Chapter 4 YAY finally here lol. I would have had it posted yesterday but my editor did not get online and I don't wanna post it without him reading through and fixing some of my many mistakes.

Thank you to all who reviewed...you mean the world to me and you are the reason I continue going.

And Thank you everyone who reads and does not review I love you also.

LADIES AND GENTLEMEN CHAPTER 4

Chapter 4

"Ducky, how are you feeling?" A voice from inside the room said as Troy, Chad,  
and Gabriella knocked on the door.

"I'm doing fine, mom," Ryan's voice came through the door as he responded  
back to his mom. "Someone's at the door."

"I'll get it...I wonder who it could be," Ms. Evans walked over to  
the door and opened and stopped when she saw the three kids. "Wow, I didn't  
expect to see any of their classmates here."

"Umm...ma'am, it's all over the news and we care about Ryan and Sharpay,  
they are a major part of East High. We just came to mkae sure they were  
alright." Chad replied and walked towards the door. "Umm...can we come  
in?"

"Oh yeah, of course...Sharpay is unconcious still, but Ryan can talk,"  
Ms,  
Evans choked back her tears. Her face told the three kids that she has  
cried alot tonight.

"How is she doing...is she getting any better?" Gabriella asked Ms.  
Evans, with a worried look on her face. "I'm really worried about her." She walked  
up to Sharpays bed, a tear falling from her eye. "I hope she comes too  
soon."

"Yeah, me too...I need her to get better, for Ryan's sake...and mine.  
Sharpay is..."Ms. Evans stopped what she was saying as tears fell from  
her eyes again. "I just want my baby to be okay."

Chad walked over to Ryan as Troy and Gabriella were over talking to Ms.  
Evans and standing over Sharpay. "How are you doing...drama geek?" he  
asked a slight smile on his face

Ryan looked over at Chad, a small smile on his face. "What did you come  
here just to pick on me in my weakened state?"

"NO!" Chad looked at Ryan, a tear forming in his eyes. "We are all  
worried about you and Sharpay. I'm sorry I called you drama geek. I thought  
I would try to get you to laugh." He gave Ryan a apologetic look. "I'm  
sorry, it's a bad time for jokes."

"Yeah, just a little," Ryan looked over at Sharpay. "She's dying and I'm  
stuck on a hospital bed. I can't even be there for her. I'm stuck  
here." Ryan looked down at his feet.

"What's wrong with you, Ryan? ...Where are you injured?" Chad asked, his  
concern showing in his voice.

"I fractured my foot, and broke my wrist...nothing major. She is the one  
that got the worst of it." Ryan never took his eyes off his sister, you  
can tell he loved her very much. "I need her to be okay though. She is  
the only thing stable I have in my life."

"I can help you walk over to her...since you only have a fractured foot,  
you can lean on me," Chad suggested politley surprised Ms. Evans didn't  
think of that. "I know you wanna be next to your sister."

"You would do that for me, Chad?" A smile played across Ryans lips. For  
the first time in his life he was happy Chad Danforth was here. "That  
would be amazing," Ryan sat up with little trouble making sure he uses  
his good wrist.

Chad smiled as he wrapped his arm around Ryan's waste, and Ryan wrapped  
his arm around Chad's shoulders. A jolt ran through Chad's bady when he  
felt Ryan touching him. (Why does this feel so right...I can't like  
the drama geek...can I?) "Are you okay Ryan? Are you able to move like  
this?"

Ryan limped forward with Chad as support moving towards his sister,  
everyone looking at the pair. Troy and Gabriella with a huge smile on their  
faces both asked how Ryan was feeling as he walked by.

"I'll be fine," Ryan assured both of them as he reached Sharpay's bed.  
Chad moves behind Ryan still holding Ryan's waist for support. (I guess  
the feeling I'm getting right nw confirms one thing...) He breaks his  
thought once he lookd down at his sister, tears start falling from his  
eyes like rivers. "Why did it have to be her?" He took her hand in his and  
rubbed it lightly with his thumb. A tear falling and landing on her  
wrist.

"Ry...an..." Sharpay's weakened voice come from no where, the whole room  
went quiet and looked at her. For the first time that night her eye's  
opened. Tears feel even more freely as both Ryan and Ms. Evans smiled  
down at her.

"I'm here Shar...I'll always be here. I'm your brother, whenever you  
need me...I'll be here" He smiled never letting go of his sisters hand  
and still feeling Chad's hand at his waist. He turned around and faced  
the other three students. "Thank you all so much." Then he looked at just  
Chad and smiled. "Thank you...Thank you for helping me over here."

Chad looked at his feet smiling "...It was no problem. I knew you  
wanted to be by your sister" He smiled at Ryan, his heart felt like it  
skipped a few beats when his and Ryan's eyes met. "Well we should probably  
let you and Sharpay rest...and plus there is alot more people in the  
lobby...here for you. We'll send some more in."

"Yeah, thank you so much you three, it means alot that you are here."  
Ryan looked at Chad, blushing slightly. "I think we can handle a few more  
visitors tonight. What do you think Shar?"

"...Yeah...I think I can handle a ...few more people," Shar looked at  
her brother and even through all her pain she knew one thing, Ryan  
liked Chad. It was obvious, she just wondered if her brother knew that. She  
smiled slightly at the thought. She had known her brother was gay for  
a very long time. He never commented on the girls and his eyes always  
lingered on men he passed in the hallway or on the street. She was just  
hoping her brother finally came to terms with that. From what she got  
tonight she was also thinking Chad liked Ryan too. Things could get very  
interesting.

Chad smiled at Sharpay for the first time...probably in his life.  
"We'll send more people in." And this time he turned his attention straight  
to Sharpay. "And you get some rest. School just won't be the same  
without the Evans twins" He laughed a little and walked towards the door. As  
a final thought, he turned around and looked at Ryan..."Will you be okay?"  
He brought the chair in the corner of the room over so that Ryan could  
rest knowing that he shouldn't be standing up very long.

"Yeah, Chad...I'll be fine. Thank you for everything," Ryan sat down in  
the chair Chad brought him smiling and feeling somewhat happy despite  
the circumstances. "I'll see you all on Monday then?"

Chad looked at Ryan, a bewildered look on his face. "Will you be able to  
come to school on Monday?"

"Yeah, I should be fine by then. It's only a broken wrist and a fractured  
foot. It's nothing to serious." Ryan smiled at the dark skin boy.  
"I'll see you on Monday"

Chad returned the smile, "Okay then, I guess we'll see you on Monday."  
With that Chad followed Gabriella and Troy out of the room, a huge smile on  
his face. He realized something very important tonight. He liked Ryan  
and he felt he needed to be there for him, especially while Sharpay is  
in the hospital. Ryan will need a friend now more then ever...and Chad  
was prepared to be that friend. Even if it was just that...a friend and  
nothing more.

"Hey man, it's good to see you happy," Troy joked as they walked down the  
hallway of the hospital. "You have been so moody and out of it lately."

"Yeah, it's interesting...I don't even know why I'm so happy."  
Actually, he knew exactly why but he wasn't ready to tell Troy yet...maybe  
someday, but not today. "Gabriella did you drive here?"

"No," Gabriella looked at him, surprised by the question. "I got a ride  
from Taylor."

"Well here, how about me and Chad give you a ride home?" Troy smiled at  
her and took her hand leading her to his car.

Chad laughed at the two as they smiled softly at each other. (I wonder  
when they will realize that they like each other. I mean the rest of  
the school already knows.) And with that thought Chad got into Troy's car,  
sitting in the back so that Gabriella can sit up front. The whole car  
ride he thought of a cute blonde drama geek, and his heart never stopped  
fluttering.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YAY She's alive...and concious


	5. Chapter 5

Same disclaimer thats has been there since the beginning. I do not own HSM or Chad or Ryan.

Thank you for all that reviewed and thank you everyone that read the last chapter.

Ladies and Gentlemen Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ryan woke up Monday morning with a yawn. (Hmm..) He looked around the  
hospital room, his eyes searching for the clock. Once he found it he let  
out a shriek that woke up his mom and sister.

"Ducky, what's wrong?" His mom asked while she yawned. "Are you feeling  
okay?"

"Yeah mom, I'm fine. But...I'm late for school I need to get going," Ryan  
grabbed the crutches that the nurse gave him the other day to use and  
stood up. "I need to get to school. I promised them I would be there."  
He then stopped and looked down and laughed. "But first I need out of  
these hospital robes."

"Ry...are you really going to school today? I mean do you think you can  
handle it?" Sharpay asked from over on her hospital bed, her eyes  
fighting to stay open.

"Yeah Shar...I'll be fine, don't worry about me. Go back to sleep, you  
need your rest," He crutched himself over to his sisters bed and smiled  
down at her. "Are you going to be okay today?" A look of concern covered  
his face. He was having second thoughts about going today. Mainly bcause  
of his sister, he thought he might need to be here...for her.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, I'm recovering pretty well. Ryan...thank you for  
everything. I could not have asked for a better brother." Sharpay's smile  
sparked and a tear fell from her eye. Ryan knew she would be okay.

"Okay...mom can you drive me home so that I can get ready for school? I'll  
probably get there halfway through the day, but hey, at least I'm  
showing up." He glanced over at his mom and then looked back at his sister.  
"Get some rest, mom will be back as soon as she drops me off." He kissed  
his sister n the cheek and crutched himself out the door.

Chad woke up that morning anxious. He spent more time then usual  
getting ready that morning. Worrying about every little detail. (I have to  
look good; Ryan will be at school today.) He looked over at the  
clock... (Oh shit, I'm going to be late if I don't leave now.) He threw on  
his school outfit and checked the mirror one more time just for good measure.  
(Hmm...so this is what it feels like to actually care about your  
appearance.) A smile played across his lips as he walked out of his bedroom.  
"Mom I'm leaving..." He looked around...but his mom was no where to be  
found. (Hmm...I guess she went to work already.) Without giving it another  
thought, Chad walked out the door, Troy was already in his drive way.

"Hey man, ready for school?" troy smiled at his friend. Troy was looking  
forward to this car ride, he had some things he wanted to talk to his  
best friend about. "Hurry up and get your ass in here"

"I'm coming, I'm coming, I'm coming. God don't rush me," Chad laughed as  
he jumped in his friends car. "Ready for another week of school?"

"Oh you know it," Troy joked "But I need to talk to you about  
something." His face suddenly serious.

Chad looked over to his friend. "Okay man, what's up?" He eyed his friend  
curiously..."Is it...about Ryan?"

"How did you know?" Troy asked his face still looking serious. "It's  
about you two..."

"There is no us two Troy...but yes you are right...I am gay." Chad looked  
at his friend returning the serious look. The car was silent for  
several minutes a nervous look coming over Chad's face.

"Dude...I already knew," Troy laughed slightly. "It's obvious you have a  
thing for Ryan. I've actually known for a while now."

"Really?" He was just about to ask Troy how obvious he was, but they  
pulled into the school parking lot. Instead he let the conversation  
drop and reached into the backseat for his bag. "Well hopefully a certain  
someone will be in school today." Chad smile went from ear to ear, happy  
that his friend accepted him and that his crush would be there today.

"Yeah, lets hope," Troy got out of the car and started walking towards  
the school.

Chad walked into the doors and instantly looked around for Ryan. His  
eye's instantley went to Ryans locker, and then they scanned over to  
Sharpay's...usually if Ryan isn't at his locker, he is at hers. He thought  
about it some more. (Wait, Sharpay won't be here today, so he wouldn't be  
at her locker...would he?) His eyes searching the halls as he looked for  
Ryan. (Hmm, I wonder where he is...maybe he couldn't come today.) He  
decided to go to his locker, a depressed look displayed on his face.

Ryan crutched himself into the school doors just as the lunch bell  
rang. (Well I guess I didn't miss to much.) He fixed his bright pink hat he  
was wearing, awkwardly it was one of his favorites. Pink just matched  
his skin tone extremely well. (Well, since Sharpay isn't here, I guess I  
can sit where ever I like at lunch.) He walked into the lunchroom and  
smiled. The first person he saw when he looked around was Chad  
Danforth...and he also noticed all of Chad's clothes were matching, and he  
actually looked like he cared today. Ryan couldn't help but smile. Chad never  
dressed bad, Ryan considered him one of the better dressers in the school,  
but still that wasn't exactly saying much.

Chad looked up from his food, and a broke out into a huge smile, there  
standing in the entranceway to the cafetia, was none other then Ryan  
Evans. His hat shone brighter then the sun. Chad let out a little laugh and  
got up walking towards Ryan. "Hey Evan's, need help with your crutches?"

"Hey Chad," Ryan laughed and looked at his crutches..."Nah, I've got it  
under countrol."

"How about you come sit with us today...since Sharpay isn't here." Chad  
looked at Ryan hopefully.

"Sounds good to me," Ryan started working his way towards Chad's table  
when his crutch hit spaghetti that was on the floor, and flew out from  
under him. He started falling backwards but luckily Chad was there and  
caught him. He looked up at the dark boy and smiled. "Thanks, Chad."

"Anytime...be careful though we don't need you getting hurt...again."  
Chad laughed a little and he grabbed the other crutch for Ryan handing it  
to him. They both reached the table and Ryan sat in between Chad and  
Gabriella, Troy sat next to Chad. "Hey guys, look who decided to show up."

"Yeah, I did." Ryan smiled at the table and Gabriella gave him a big hug.

"Are you feeling okay, Ryan?" She asked with concern. "And how is Sharpay  
doing?"

"I'm doing fine, thanks Gabriella. And Sharpay is also recovering very  
well." Ryan smiled at her and then surveyed the table. He then realized  
that he should have sat across from Chad. At least he would have  
something nice to look at. His grin almost doubled in size at what he was  
thinking. He looked over at the boy next to him. Chad seemed to be locked in  
conversation with Troy...something about how many points each one  
scored in the last basketball game and how much they would score in the  
next game.

"You like him, don't you?" Gabriella whispered in his ear so that only  
he could here it.

Ryan looked at her like she was crazy. "Umm...He's straight...He's also  
the second most popular guy in school. Thanks Gabs, but it will never  
happen." Right as he said it, his grin faded.

"Oh come on, you never know until you try."

"I don't think it's going to hap..." Before he could finish his  
sentence he felt a hand rest on his leg. He turned his head to look at Chad,  
but once he did the hand was gone and Chad was locked back into  
conversation with Troy. (What was that...Was it an accident?) He turned his  
head back and saw that Gabriella had a huge smile on her face.

"What?" She asked still smiling wide

"I think his hand was just on my leg...like one moment it was there,  
the next it wasn't." He couldn't help but smile again.

"I told you. I think he likes you"

Ryan laughed aloud when she said it the whole table looked at him with  
weird expressions on their face.

Chad looked over at Ryan. "What's so funny?" He looked at Ryan  
smiling...(I put my hand on his leg...what was I thinking? I could have  
messed up our whole friendship. I mean could someone like him really like  
someone like me? He's rich...I'm...me. Good thing I pulled away fast enough.  
Hopefully he just thought it was an accident.)

"Nothing, Inside joke between me and Gabriella," Ryan smirked at Chad and  
then tuned his face back to Gabriella. He let out a soft sigh and then  
leaned in to talk to her more so no one could hear them.

"Dude, you need to try something with Ryan. I can tell you like him, and  
he likes you too." Troy stated like it was common knowledge. "I mean,  
if you don't act soon it could be to late.

Chad glanced at Ryan and then turned back to Troy. "I can't, I mean look  
at him, He takes an hour picking out an outfit, I take five minutes. He's  
rich, I'm middle class. His parents probably would flip, and what would  
his sister think?"

"Dude, this isn't about Sharpay...and I don't think he would care if you  
weren't rich." Troy smiled at his friend. "Come on, just talk to him,"  
he said as he stood up. "I'm going to grab Gabriella and go for a walk."  
With that both of them walked away leaving Ryan and Chad alone at the  
lunch table together. Kelse was practicing her Piano, Zeke was in the  
gym and Jason was probably hitting on Kelsi. Chad laughed at the thought  
of Jason hitting on Kelsi...(Poor Kelsi.) Then he looked over at Ryan,  
and his heart and stomache both did a flip.

---------------------------------------------------

I would actually like to apologize for this chapter. I don't really like it but I couldn't think of any other way to do it. So I'm sorry for my less then stellar chapter and lets just hope the next chapter turns out much better.


	6. Chapter 6

YAY Chapter 6

same disclaimer as usual.

Thank you all that reviewed and read. You mean everything to me and if I didn't get good reviews I would have stopped a long time ago.

Please enjoy this chapter I like it so I hope you will to.

Ladies and Gentlemen Ch. 6

Chapter 6

Ryan sat there, his eyes looking around the cafeteria nervously.  
"Umm...It looks like it's just me and you here now. It's amazing how fast a  
table can clear out." He laughed, his nerves obviously showing.

"...Yeah, amazing isn't it?" Chad glanced over at Ryan, a small smile  
playing on his lips. Ryan looked really good today, despite the fact that  
he was in the hospital all weekend. "Umm..." Chad looked down at his  
half eaten plate of food. "So...how is Sharpay feeling?"

"Oh...She's doing fine, She gets better daily...thank god. For a minute  
there I thought I was going to lose her. I can't even imagine life  
without Sharpay. I don't think I could live without her. She's the most  
important person in my life, she means the world to me." Ryan let a smile  
appear at the thought of his sister.

"Yeah, I'm happy she's okay. East High would not be the same without our  
Drama princess bossing everyone around," He laughed slightly. Chad didn't  
not like Sharpay, He just didn't know her very well, but he could tell  
that she meant the world to Ryan. He wished someday he could be that  
important to the blonde boy sitting in front of him, but he doubted that  
would ever happen. "So, how is you wrist and your leg?

"Oh, I'm doing great, no need to worry there. I mean I am here, am I not?"  
Ryan laughed slightly, wondering what he should say. He may be the most  
flamboyant boy at school, but he still sucked at having conversations,  
unless they were with his sister. "It sucks that everyone had to worry  
about me and Sharpay...even though I didn't know so much of the school  
cared...I guess I was wrong." Ryan looked at his plate nervously. (I  
wish I could just tell him, I wish it was that easy. But now that we are  
friends...at least I hope we are, I don't wanna ruin that.) He sat  
there lost in thought for a second before looking up to see Chad grinning  
at him. "What?"

"What were you thinking about?" Chad smiled slightly as he asked.

"Oh, I was just thinking about Sharpay and wondering how different  
things are going to be here. I mean before this, me and you never talked, I  
was the drama geek and you were the annoying jock...no offence"

"Haha...none taken" Chad gave Ryan a look that urged him to continue  
his thought.

"Well, when Sharpay comes back I'll probably go back to following her  
around," he picked up his fork and slowly just kind of twirled it in his  
hands as he spoke. "I was just wondering where that left...you...and  
the other wildcats. I mean I love Sharpay, but I get the feeling that when  
she comes back to school things will just go back to the way they were.  
No offence but I don't think Sharpay would like hanging out with you  
too much. She'll prolly go back to her group of friends and I will end up  
following her."

"Ah, you're worried you might lose us wildcats as friends?" Chad looked  
at him sadness showing in his face. "I don't think I can let that  
happen."

"What do you mean?" Ryan glanced at him quizically.

"Well, since we started talking we have just kind of connected...I mean  
here we are talking. If you would have asked me if I would be talking  
to you a week ago I would have said hell no...he's the drama geek and I  
hate him...no offence" Chad smiled slightly his eyes still on his  
plate.

"None taken...continue."

"Well, since we started talking, You have already opened up to me and I  
feel like I can open up to you. I mean yeah I have Troy and I have  
known him since ...forever and all. I could probably tell him anything, but  
since we started talking it feels nice not having to tell Troy  
everything, I feel I can tell you things too, and I do not wanna lose that."  
Chad glanced over at Ryan finally taking his eyes off his plate. Chad  
Danforth had never been so nervous to talk to someone before.

Ryan's smile was so big and he felt like he wouldn't be able to stop  
smiling. What Chad just said meant so much to him, his heart was still  
jumping. "Well then, I guess we'll have to figure something out then, won't  
we?" His smile was obviously contagious because now Chad was giving Ryan  
a huge smile.

"Yeah, I guess we will." He looked around the lunch room, still smiling, his  
heart told him he was on top of the world right now...all this feeling  
just because of the boy next to him...the drama geek. "So you should  
come hang out with me, Troy and the rest of the gang. If we don't get to  
hang out at school because you have a different crowd here, then we can  
hang out after school...right?"

"Of course, I would love that." For once in his life Ryan felt like he  
was a wildcat and not a foreign who just dressed better then everyone  
else. "But you know...if we are going to start hanging out...you need to  
learn how to dress," Ryan laughed so hard as he finished the sentence.

"Hey Evans...what's wrong with the way I dress?" Chad was also laughing  
as he talked.

"Do you really want me to name off the things that are wrong with how  
you dress?" Ryan started pointing at Chad's shirt but Chad stopped him  
taking ahold of his wrist.

"Umm...actually, no." Chad still had a smile on his face as he looked  
into Ryan's eye's his hand finally letting go of Ryan's wrist. (I need to  
tell him...seeing him and not being able to hold him...it's almost  
torture...almost...one more wise crack about my clothing and he's going to  
get it.)

Ryan glanced at Chad. "What are you thinking?"

"Hey I asked you that same question..."

"Yeah, and now I want you to answer it," Ryan let out a little chuckle.

"I was just thinking that if you made one more wise crack about my  
clothing I would have to add a black and blue mark to your pale face." Chad  
laughed a little more too. He was happy he could laugh with Ryan...even if nothing else happened, at least they were friends.

"Fine, I'll leave your horrible fashion sense alone then," Ryan clasped  
his hands over his mouth. "Oops...damn, I guess this will be harder then I  
thought." His smile stretching even farther. He was happy that Chad  
stayed and talked to him. This is the most fun he has ever had in the  
lunchroom since most of the time he has to listen to Sharpay talk about  
whats in the latest gossip magazine. He loves drama and gossip but this  
was better...because he was with Chad and that is all that mattered right  
now.

"Well, I guess I can give you a few warnings...but keep it up and I will  
make good on that threat."

"Oh thank you, all great and merciful Chad" Ryan broke into another fit  
of laughter.

"Well, I guess we should probably get going...the bell is going to ring  
soon." Chad stood up from the table, his heart beating a million miles an  
hour "Umm...Ryan?"

"Yeah?" Ryan asked as he stood up and pushed his chair in.

"...I was just wondering if...maybe...possibly...you would like to..."  
Chad looked down at his shoes... "Nevermind...forget I said anything."

"Chad...what were you going to say" Ryan had a pretty good guess but he  
wanted to make sure.

"Nothing...just forget it." Chad turned and started walking away when he  
felt Ryans hand on his wrist turning him around and before he knew it  
their lips met. It was only for a second but it was the best second of  
Chad's life and he didn't want it to end.


	7. Chapter 7

Same disclaimer as always.

Sorry for not updating in so long, I guess my heart wasn't in this chapter for some reason. I'll try not to take so long next time. Please forgive me bows

Thank you to all who reviewed and that you to everyone who read it so far.

Ladies and Gentlemen CHAPTER 7!

Chad looked at Ryan for a second, his face in shock at what just  
happened. "That was..." Ryan stopped his sentence with another peck on the  
lips and then started walking away with a huge smile on his face.

(I can't believe I just kissed Chad Danforth...and in the middle of the  
lunch room at that.) He looked down at his feet as he walked, nervous  
about who saw it, but unable to stop smiling.

"Hey..." His eyes followed Ryan as the blonde boy walked out of the  
cafeteria. (That boy is seriously weird...I mean way to kiss and run.) Chad  
started walking towards the gym. (I have to find Troy.) He couldn't wait  
to tell his best friend what just happened. ( I wonder why Ryan walked  
away.)

"Hey Ryan, what's up?" Kelsi walked up to her locker. "You look happy, did  
something happen?"

"Yeah, I guess you can see that," Ryan looked at Kelsi, his eye's shining,  
his smile crossing his whole face. "I kind of...kissed Chad Danforth in  
the cafeteria."

"You did what?" Kelsi laughed a little. "Wow...thats awesome Ryan...how  
did you get the guts?"

"Well actually, it wasn't that hard to do." He reached into his locker,  
grabbing his math book for his next class. "I think he was trying to ask  
me out...but he was too shy so... I don't know, it just kind of happened.  
I was listening to him, he was pausing alot and you can tell he was  
very nervous. Then my eyes saw his lips and I just had to know what they  
taste like. I almost didn't do it though. He was walking away and I  
grabbed his arm and thats when our lips met." Ryan's heart fluttered as he  
thought of the kiss. "It was amazing Kelsi."

"I'm proud of you Ryan...I really am. That had to take some guts...and  
you did it in the middle of the lunch room at that. How many people do  
you think saw you?" She looked a little worried.

"I don't know, I guess the table next to us probably saw it." He looked  
down at his feet and let out a chuckle. "And I think I saw a boy spit  
the bite he was chewing out. That was kind of funny"

"Just be careful now though, You never know with people, that could get  
you beaten up and I don't wanna see you hurt...okay?"

"Yeah, I know...thanks Kelsi. It means alot that you care."

"So...are you and Chad like a couple now?" Kelsi asked, curiousity  
burning through her. "I mean you two did kiss."

"Actually, I don't know, we kissed and I walked away." He let out another  
small chuckle. "I don't even know why I walked away"

Chad walked into the gym and smiled as he saw Gabriella and Troy  
kissing on the bleachers. (Ha, I knew it was just a matter of time before  
they  
got together. I mean it was obvious that they liked each other.) "Hey  
you two get a room"

Troy looked up, when he saw Chad, his pinks turned the darkest sade of  
red you could imagine. "Um...hi, Chad...where is Ryan?"

"Probably getting ready for his next class...Oh, and by the way you  
two...I hate you. Leaving me alone with him."

"Did it go that bad?" Gabriella had a worried expression on her face.  
"Did you two fight or something. You didn't call him a drama geek did  
you?"

"Why is it always my fault? What if he would have said something that  
offended me?" Chad laughed a little. "And no, it went excellent...it went  
better then excellent...but I don't think we are together yet."

"What man...why not?" Troy smiled at his friend knowing something did  
happen.

"Well he kissed me," Chad glanced up as the two in front of him both  
laughed when they heard him. "And then...he walked away."

"What, he walked away...why did he do that?" Gabriella asked

"You know I have no clue. I'll talk to him after school, maybe we can  
walk to my house and talk. Then I can have my mom give him a ride to the  
hospital." Chad started walking towards the gym exit again. "But first I  
need to make sure he can walk home with me."

"Yeah, good luck man...and ask him out dammit, you both like each  
other...I mean he kissed you. How much more proof do you need?

Chad opened the door and looked back at Troy. "Yeah, I know...I will if  
he can walk home with me...on second thought...I will even if he can't  
walk home with me." He walked out of the gym to start his search for the  
flamboyant blonde boy.

"So, are you going to ask him out Ryan?" Kelsi asked as her and Ryan  
walked to class together.

"I don't know...I really like him, but I don't see how it could work."

"What do you mean you don't see how it could work? You two are perfect  
for each other." Kelsi looked at Ryan, a schocked look on her face.

"HEY RYAN!" Chad ran up to him. "How are you getting home...or to the  
hospital...wherever you are going after school?" Chad looked over at  
Kelsi smiling. "Oh...Hi Kelsi."

"Hey Chad," Kelsi smiled at the jock and started walking away. "I'll see  
you in class Ryan."

Ryan waved, "Okay, I will talk t you later Kelsi." Then he turned his  
attention to Chad. "I was actually going to ask Troy for a ride to the  
hospital. Why?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to walk to my house after school...then  
we can have my mom give you a ride to the hospital."

"Oh...yeah that would be awesome." Ryan smiled at Chad and then looked  
down at his shoes as a feeling of guilt crossed over him for just  
walking away after the kiss.

"Oh and one more question," now Chad was looking at his shoes obviously  
nervous. "Will you..." Chad took a few deep breathes, "be my boyfriend?"  
He almost said the last three words too fast, but Ryan heard them clear  
enough.

Ryan smiled as he looked into Chad's eyes, "Chad, I would love to be  
your boyfriend." He kissed Chad softly. "I have to get to class...I'll see  
you after schoo.l" His hearts was jumping in his chest. He really wanted  
to skip and scream and yell, he was so happy.

"Yeah, I'll see you after school." Chad turned around about head to class  
before he decided he needed to kiss Ryan one more time. He reached his  
hand out and grabbed Ryan's. "Do you mind if I walk you to class?"

"Ryan let his hand slip into Chad's, his smile plasered on his face, he  
never thought it would leave. "Of course you can." The two started  
walking hand in hand towards Ryan's math class, when the boy that spit up  
his lunch stepped in front of them.

"We don't want you here," he stated matter of factly.

"We?" Chad asked when he only saw one person in front of him. "Listen  
kid, I don't even know who you are, so just go away"

"No...we don't want your kind here. We don't need any faggots in our  
school."

"Faggots?" Ryan glared at the kid. "Is that all you can come up  
with? Do you need help coming up with better insults? I can name a few if  
you want."

Chad let out a little laugh. "Yeah, the word faggot is extremely over  
used. Why can't you get a little more creative?"

The boy just glared at them as they walked past him laughing. "I'm  
going to get rid of them... We don't need them in our school."

Chad looked back at the boy, still laughing. "Wow that was  
interesting... It's our first day and we are already being harrassed...  
Well, I think he  
tried anyway."

Ryan smiled, he really didn't care what that kid said. As far as Ryan  
was concerned, he was happy with who he was and he was happy with who he  
had as a boyfriend.


End file.
